Everlasting Black
by Shinigami5910
Summary: The day the shuttle went down on the desert planet Riddick wasn't the only captured convict on board, but Riddick and KT have a history. A dangerous one. Will KT allow her stalker to help her survive when no one else can?
1. Chapter 1

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Riddick franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

KT snarled against the chains that held her, the bit in her mouth making the noise muffled but she still heard it echo in the small confinements of the shuttle. 'Cryo-stasis' her ass! She was supposed to be asleep, unless Johns had down something to keep her awake just to torture her. 'Cryo-stasis was just like going into a coma' she mocked silently, the red hot fury dragging nonexistent claws down her body. The least the motherfucker could have down was give her a fucking jacket! She was still wearing the clothes she had been wearing since the blue-eyed devil caught her the night before, and that wasn't much. It was all that friggin' monster of a man's fault! She had heard that **_he_** had been sighted on the planet, and the terror had set in and all she could think about was getting away. All she wanted was peace! Was that too much to fucking ask? But noooo, the blue-eyed fucking devil and the Big-Bad still chased her around and around and around till she was so fucking dizzy that she had to sit down and rest for a bit. But that was her undoing. They had both found her then, the animals in them, so much like her own, had probably sensed that she would be too tired to fight them. And they had come for her.

So now here she was, the eighteen year old KT Crimson, who has been running from Johns and Big-Bad for a couple of months now, tied to a cryo-tank across from the very men who would do anything to catch her- and they had. When Johns had walked her onto the Hunter-Gratzner she had been sort of peaceful, she had kind of accepted that she had screwed up and in her terror of the Big-Bad coming for her had been foolish enough to not look out for Mercs, and when the Big-Bad is after you, well Mercs aren't the worst thing out there. At least in prison they would both stop following her, the blue-eyed devil having gotten his money and the Big-Bad getting over whatever was going on in his mother fucking mind and think lesser of her because she got captured- finally leaving her alone for good.

But when she saw **him** she had started kicking and screaming and Johns had to pretty much drag her by the long wavy black hair. Big-Bad, no, THE Big-Bad, the fucking beast of a man was chained up inside of a cryo-tank, and though he had a blindfold over his eyes they seemed to follow the group as they passed by his chamber. She had lashed out with everything, the hellcat of her fire like rage that was aimed at everybody and didn't mind hurting people who got in its way, and the frost covered, controlled rage of her arctic wolf that was purely aimed at Johns for even putting her a _foot_ near Big-Bad. Yet they hadn't listened to her- just chained her up across the small walk way in front of **him.** Johns had taken great care to run his hands over her soft, mocha skin and wavy hair so she had nothing to pick the locks with, all the while even though she was blindfolded- and so was **_he_**- she could still feel his eyes roaming over her exposed stomach. For the first hour, when all the other passengers were locked up tight and asleep, she had done nothing but growl lowly, wishing that if just for a second her hands were free so she could lower her tank top and stop the assault **his **eyes were giving her. But the universe had never been fair to her. The Gods never generous. So she had just growled at him through the bit in her mouth, knowing that like her, his animals kept him awake when all else would sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Two_**

KT had finally fallen into a fit-full sleep, after all she was still a teenager, and teenagers could fall asleep anywhere, when alarm bells rung and something pieced the hull of the ship. She cussed in about five languages, she couldn't _see_ anything, but she could hear. She heard something slamming into the glass and heard meaty impacts, knowing from experience that someone- many someone's- had just died. This didn't grieve her, because these other people weren't hers to protect, yet she felt a slight tug of worry in her gut for the Holy Man and a small boy who had been compassionate enough to try and give water to her parched lips before it was time to take off. Of course, _Mr. Johns_ had to ruin it and say she was as dangerous as Big-Bad and made them scurry away from her. Having people afraid of her was something she was used too, but she still felt the beginnings of grief at what she was becoming. She had never enjoyed killing, just gotten used to it.

She hissed as she heard a cryo-tank open and a body fall to the ground, and as voices spoke to each other over the alarms she hung her head a little more learning of the captains death. They were done for now. She had only seen three crew members, and she figured the remaining two wouldn't be able to handle the complicated situation they were now in. She had to bite the leather in her mouth to stop the giggle that threatened to burst from her. She had always figured Riddick had been stalking her around the universe just so she could kill him or to see who was the better monster, but she knew she would never be strong enough to beat him. She sniggered despite herself, but instantly silenced when she heard the Big-Bad's answer by flicking his chained wrist against his tank. For some reason he wanted her to be quiet, and in normal situations she would fight against orders but this time she didn't, maybe sensing this situation was something out of _their _control. Despite herself another giggle broke the surface as they spiralled out of control, and she heard a brief pause from the women barking orders before resuming again. Riddick growled at her, displeased by her defiance, but after months of chasing her you'd think he'd be used to her not listening to him by now?

The sound of glass breaking and alarms beeping was all she heard before they descended to the hard ground, and KT grunted quietly as her head hit her cryo-tank before everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Three_**

KT had been out for what seemed like ten minutes when she started hearing a really loud alarm go off, and saw red lights flashing through her eyelids. "Seriously?" KT said to no one, thoroughly annoyed at the noise and lights but increasingly surprised she was alive despite the hammering in her temples. Silvery blue eyes blinked a few times, before realising her bit and blind fold were gone. She sucked in a noisy, shaky breath as she stared in horror at the cryo-tank before her. It was empty, the glass had been smashed so she could only assume **he **forced his way out. **He **was out! KT's eyes flickered from left to right half expecting to find him watching her, but she saw nothing, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. The glass in front of her had been smashed, her blindfold and bit taken away from her, yet for some reason she was still tied inside her cryo-tank. "Have a nice sleep Crimson? Your boyfriend almost broke you out" Johns said walking around the ruin to stand in front of her, she gave him a dark look as he broke open the tank fully "he's not my boyfriend". Johns snorted quietly, but said nothing. He had heard the slight tremor in her voice, despite the venom, and knew the knowledge that Riddick had escape and had tried to take her scared her more than the fact they had crashed. He stood back a little as she fell from the cryo-tank hissing a warning to him as he was about to approach her to steady her. He smirked cockily as she leaned against her cryo-tank, but as soon as the small figure stood straight he hand cuffed her on the spot "wouldn't want you to run into Riddick all by yourself, your worth more alive".

KT was silent as he walked her more into the wreck, kicking her legs out from under her and chaining her to the metal "now you be a good little girl and play bait while I hunt your..." she screamed and kicked him hard in the shins "you motherfucker! He'll kill me! AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND". John's scowled and hit her with the butt of his gun, watching satisfied as her eyes fluttered closed. He grimaced slightly looking around the area he had chained her up in, feeling more than seeing the rage rising off a monster.

When KT's eye's opened, her arms were chained above her head and her long wavy black hair was around her face. She blinked a few times, before squeaking and trying to move away seeing Riddick leaning against the hull in front of her. He smirked; somewhat amused before moving closer to her while she tried to back away as much as possible despite the chains rubbing her wrists raw. He placed his hands on her waist, and despite her best efforts to kick him away he made her legs wrap around his waist while he held a shiv to her throat. His lips ghosted up her throat up to her ear just barely touching the skin "calling for Johns won't help you- and the others wouldn't stand a chance". KT growled at him, tried to wiggle away but he smothered a groaned into her shoulder that made her freeze and shake slightly. "Don't stop moving" he said teasingly, his teeth nipping the skin above her pulse. He let out a not pleased sound when she didn't resume her escape, but said nothing about it. "Why don't you just ghost me? Isn't that what your here for? Chased me around the figging universe for?" she spat. She felt him smirk against her neck, lifting his head so they were face to face he gently touched the long scar that ran from the top of her left eyebrow down to the middle of her left cheek over her left eye "maybe I don't want to ghost you...". About to bring the shackles down on his head in anger Riddick easily caught it "bullshit! Why else would you be following me around?" she whispered hatefully. KT had enough time to be surprised at the look that slide across his eyes before yelping as he dropped her and disappeared into the shadows "you smell like me" was his whispered reply. KT shivered, sliding back down the wall "what does that mean?" she whispered softly


	4. Chapter 4

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Four_**

After Riddick left Johns waltzed in, smirking seeing her dazed look while she sat on the ground "you know for a murderer, you're a pretty cute kid" he said teasingly while she just bared her teeth at him. He crouched down in front of her, touching the scar that ran over her face, so much like what Riddick just did she had to flinch back violently. His smirk faded and he looked at her with all seriousness "let's have a deal, Crimson". KT paused, her scowl softening slightly "I'm listening". Johns stood and took out a shev, watching while the convict on the ground tensed slightly "I let you out of your chains, you can walk around and try and find a way off this rock like the rest of us without bounds". KT snorted, rolling her eyes wishing for once her eyes glowed like Riddick's so she could intimidate this fool "what's the catch?". Johns started to undo the chains that held her "help me find a way off this rock". KT frowned up at him, rubbing her sore wrists "what's stopping me from running away and finding my own way off?". Johns paused on his way out, not even bothering to turn and look at her "you think your good enough to protect yourself from Riddick without weapons on this planet? You'll need more than one pair of eyes watching your back".

Once everyone had gotten over the fact that Johns had released KT Crimson, they started a search for water. KT, Jack (the boy who with the Holy Man had offered her water) and the Holy Man's three sons walked a little while ahead of the group of adults. KT almost smiled, Jack kept shooting her looks openly, while the three sons were doing it out of the corner of their eyes. But KT didn't mind, although she was closer to the boy's ages then any of the other survivors, she felt millions of years older than them.

KT looked up from her feet surprised as the Holy Man, Iman's, sons started yelling and smiling "Tress mean water!". KT stopped, eyes on the tree like figures, she had thought she saw a shadow standing besides one. "What is it?" Jack asked who had stayed by her side, Johns and Fry, who had been watching her carefully stopped besides her "those aren't trees" KT whispered.

When they finally got to what Iman's sons had thought were trees, they found out what KT meant. They were actually the bones of huge dead creatures; and Johns kicked one irritated and ordered they search the bone yard for something useful.

KT, having finally shaking free from Johns and Jack's side glances crawled beneath a large skeleton. There might not be any water here, but at least the bones created some shade. Crimson was born and raised on an ice planet, over time she got used to warm weather on other planets but this place was just too hot. She didn't want to drink Paris' alcohol; it would just make her feel worse and more dehydrated. She stood in the middle of the skeleton like cavern, eyes closing tiredly. She felt eyes on her, and she opened them thinking it was just the young kid Jack that had followed her but she saw nothing. She backed up getting nervous and pressed her back up against the wall of bone, or what she thought was a wall until she felt a hand come over her mouth and an arm around her waist. He held her in place while he started inhaling along KT's neck before moving a little and ran his nose across her hair. She made sure to stay as still and as calm as she could, but being in the arms of one of the men that's chased her halfway around the universe, well, it was pretty hard not to hyperventilate. Her heart beating a mile a minute she barely heard his almost surprised whisper "you smell like me". She frowned, trying to get Riddick's hand to move off her mouth. When he reluctantly let go she asked again "what does that mean?" she asked exasperated and more than a little shaky. "If you have to ask that you haven't been paying attention these past few months" Riddick said, right by KT's ear making her shiver. "I guess it means it's enough to make you stalk me?" she asked. "Very much" Riddick said, smirking. They both paused as they heard Jack calling for her. "Um, someone's going to come looking for me, so, um, I should probably... go?" she said uncertain. Riddick just released her, his hands trailing down her back making her shiver. "Maybe" Riddick said. Riddick held KT's hand a little longer than what was necessary before she scurried away before he could change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Five_**

After that Johns was convinced she had been trying to make a run for it or was up to something sneaky so he made her walk with him everywhere, and of course now that she had resurfaced Jack stuck with her, not that she minded the kid. But she could tell Johns was getting more than a little tired of KT's 'little shadow'. The thing that annoyed her the most though was that she wasn't up to anything! Another thing KT could blame all on Big-Bad. Because she was pretty much walking around with a leash attached to her she didn't see Riddick for a long time- and it was a few hours before they returned to the shuttle. KT sat where she had been tied up before, but this time she was there willingly. It was just TOO hot. Fry and the Holy Man had noticed she looked faint and talked Johns into letting her rest; they even made the kid Jack busy so she could sleep for a bit. To say she was grateful was a mild understatement.

She must have dozed off because when she woke up next she was lying down curled on the metal walkway with her head using a thigh as a pillow. Startled she sat up immediately, but Riddick grabbed her wrist. They stared at each other, Riddick having taken off his goggles and KT shook her head while Riddick tugged her forwards. Riddick frowned slightly, giving up with being gentle and dragged her across to his lap. "Calm down" Riddick said, face against KT's neck feeling her pulse hammering. "I like your scent" Riddick said again, and KT could _feel_ him smiling now. She frowned; he kept saying that and she was still confused by it. No way had he chased her around the universe just for her _scent_... "They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side, the animal side, but you stayed awake" he murmured absently. She was silent for a moment, not bothering to deny it "you were awake as well" she reminded him carefully. He laughed, making her shiver when she felt his cool breath on her neck "I didn't surprise anyone when I stayed awake- but even I was surprised you stayed awake and continued snarling at me".

Riddick reached his hand down and touched KT's face, and then he ran his thumb across her lips before he leaned down to kiss her. KT kissed back after some hesitation, shuddering as she felt his thumbs snake under her shirt to rub circles on her waist. KT heard Riddick's breathing start to quicken and become shallow as she moved a bit closer. One of Riddick's hands started travelling up KT's shirt and over her stomach, making KT's breathing start to match Riddick's. She stopped kissing Riddick for a moment to see his facial expression, it was still serious but there was something new in his eyes, none that she'd ever seen before. "You can feel me through your pants can't you?" he asked, starting to make out with her again as he nestled her closer. KT sucked in a deep breath, pulling back slightly. Riddick didn't make a fuss though, just continued down her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked on her breast through her tank top, an arm crooking around his neck to bring him closer as she tasted the tip of his ear. KT started running her hand up the back of Riddick's shirt, and lightly scratched his back with her short nails. Riddick pushed KT up a bit over the bulge of his pants, adjusting her so she sat atop him. Riddick grabbed hold of KT's butt and started rocking her back and forth on him the way he wanted, smirking against her collar bone at her soft moans. KT bent her neck, lightly biting Riddick's neck which seemed to make him move her faster. He moaned softly, and KT had to strain her ears to here as the pleasure grew when his hand on the small of her back pressed her more tightly to him. KT moaned more loudly this time, hips shifting she grinded down more forcibly then he was moving her before a short wave of pleasure surged through her and by the way Riddick shuddered violently she figured he met his too. As they both were breathing heavily he absently licked a bead of sweat which trailed down her temple "now that was the randomise thing that has happened today" she muttered cradling his head and running a finger across his neck sleepily. "If you decide to stick with me after we get off this planet, you'll most likely end up witnessing things like this happening more and more often" Riddick said more than a little hesitant, tensing as she laughed a little softly. They paused as a scream of pain echoed around the shuttle and they glanced at each other "if we make it out alive- I'll be looking forward to it"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everlasting Black**_

_**Chapter Six**_

They separated, Riddick leaving with a promise to be nearby before disappearing with a press of lips to KT's forehead. KT rubbed her temple, feeling a slight headache coming on. Things were just too complicated. Putting her mind off it for a few seconds she fixed her clothing, before securing her waist length hair in a messy bun. She wasn't too worried about the scream of pain; there wasn't much out here that could hurt them. It was probably just a blow torch meeting skin or a stubbed toe. Besides, Big Bad was with her, and he was still the scariest motherfucker anything the universe could muster up...right?

KT followed the commotion, eyes growing a little wide to see Riddick unconscious with John's sitting on his back with a distraught Shazza clinging to Fry. KT moved quietly to Jack's and the Arab siblings sides "what happened?". Suleiman and Hassan, the oldest siblings, jump, surprise flicking across their eyes before blabbering in Arabic quickly. "Ha?" KT asked frowning slightly, her silver flecked blue eyes watching as the Arabic siblings gestured helplessly before turning and gushing quickly to Jack and Ali. Ali, seemingly the youngest boy there, pauses shyly before explaining in slightly accented English that Riddick had killed the free settler, Zeke. KT's eyebrows rose, while Jack watched her carefully. "Impossible, he was...with me" she said quietly, making Fry and John's look at her suspiciously. "It's true!" Jack said suddenly, forcing all eyes to the young boy "I was going to offer KT a few gulps from my air tank and Riddick was watching her sleep". At the looks of surprise. alarm and disbelief Jack continued in a rush, aware they didn't believe him "I was going to tell you guys! I mean, KT looked to be in trouble but there wasn't time! Everything happened so fast afterwards..." . KT smiled almost a little sadly, an arm going around the young boys shoulder as Jack looked on a little dejectedly as the adults of the survivor's ignored his claims "it's okay, we know the truth. As long as they don't kill him, that's fine for now" she paused, leaning in slightly as John's past her dragging Riddick "but stick close? If something's out here killing us off, I don't want you or those siblings going off alone without me or one of the others. Preferably one with a gun?". Ali, having overheard nodded and proceeded to tell his brothers, the older boys scolding him quietly but still intending to listen to the advice. Fry crouched with a cloth over her nose peering into the hole "where's the body?". John's turned, kicking Riddick he sneered in his southern drawl "probably deeper in". He paused, his eyes turning to KT surrounded by teenage boys "Crimson, why don't you go and have a look? With your record, finding Zeke's body and bringing it top-side would be no problem at all".


	7. Chapter 7

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Ali, Jack, Fry and Imam immediately protested while KT bristled "are you insane? Anything could be down there!". Jack linked their hands together as John's approached, Ali stepping back and hiding a little behind KT's small frame as John's spoke quietly "you're the smallest, besides the children". KT immediately paled at the threat, eyes narrowing pushing both Jack and Ali so they were partially hidden by her body. Jack glared defiantly over KT's shoulder, while Ali relished in the fact she had so carefully hidden him completely as to not tempt John's into that dangerous train of thought any deeper. Imam watched John's carefully "my charges are not your scouts; I will not subject them to those night terrors". Fry and the still grieving Shazza protested on Jack's behalf as well, all the while John's just stared at the convict. KT's shoulders slumped tiredly, eyes focusing "fine, rather me then..." she paused, sensing the surprise from the other survivors "but this will prove Riddick didn't do it, and what you gonna do if there's something worse out here than him, Johns?"

John's quickly went back to tie up Riddick at the crash site, collecting some rope and Paris on the way there. They'd need both if KT had a hope of lifting Zeke's body out of the deep hole. Meanwhile KT sat her back against a sand chimney, Imam talking quietly with his charges while Jack leaned by her side "thanks, for what you did. I saw the look on your face when John's mentioned sending the kids down there. You generally were repulsed by the idea" Fry said, standing in front of the convict. KT opened her eyes, and Fry watched fascinated as pure silver flashed before it was just flecks in a blue background "better me then them" she murmured, smiling softly as she felt Jack's grateful presence by her side. Imam and his charges came over as well to thank her, and KT eyed both adults "all I ask is that you keep a tight grip on that rope, I don't wonna be abandoned in the underground"

John's came with the rope and Paris and they were ready to lower her down, ropes tied securely around KT's body "careful KT!" Ali murmured quietly, praying with his brothers as Jack stood nearby filled with nervous tension. KT had been down there for only a little while before the rope suddenly pulled hard and Fry was almost pulled down into the hole. There was a short, piercing scream from inside the black while the children looked on as the adult's panicked trying to pull KT back up. Jack suddenly paused his pacing, giving a shout to Fry and John's while he proceeded to a nearby chimney were he started clawing at it "she's in there! Get her out! KT!"

The older survivor's pushed away the terrified children while destroying the sand chimney to reveal a wide eyed, bloodied KT. KT knelt surrounded by the adult's, tears streaming down her face while Ali and Jack check her over for injuries worriedly. "Oh my god" she kept repeating, gasping for breath "not again, don't make me again" she said, eyes wide with terror as the rope suddenly tightened around her. Everyone grabbed for her as she screamed and was pulled back towards the hole by the rope, somebody suddenly cutting it stopping the mad rush to keep the young convict above ground. Fry gathered the trembling girl to her, suddenly aware of the blood covering her hands "KT?" Jack asked scared as her breathing stopped suddenly and she collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Eight _**

John's walked into the small room where Riddick was being held, feeling Riddick's immediate attention as the bundle in his arms whimpered quietly despite still being unconscious. John's smirked, feeling like swaying from side to side to see if Riddick's eyes would follow his form like a hungry dog would when it's owner teased it with a bone. "You can probably smell Crimson's injured. I bet you must be hungry, after chasing her for so many months and to have her blood this close, so I'll make this quick. She can be yours. Fuck her, kill her, eat her, all three. Don't much care. And nobody else here will get in your way if your careful about it. I'll even let you go to walk freely without bonds. You just need to help me get off this rock". John's could feel the scrutiny, but he knew that the only thing in this universe that Riddick wanted more than John's death was Crimson. He didn't know why, but it had been the only reason he caught him. And both knew it. John's moved forward carefully, edging around Riddick to sit Crimson on the floor in the corner behind Riddick, all the while feeling Riddick's eyes on him carefully "the chain will allow you to reach her, think of this as a deposit. I'll leave you alone to...think". Riddick stood up suddenly, inches away from Johns he growled loudly in the confined space "you made her go into that hole" he hissed quietly, head turning as they began to have an audience. "She went, so we wouldn't have to" Jack said, gulping and standing tall as Ali backed away from Riddick's glare. Fry watched as Johns moved from Riddick, eyeing them silently and standing a good few feet away from both groups Fry suddenly saw KT's form behind Riddick. "Crimson!" she said a little frantic, glaring at John's where he leant arms crossed against the metal hull. Riddick growled again, lowering himself to crouch in front of the unconscious girl while keeping Jack in his sight's seeing the kid edge forward "I wouldn't" he murmured "taking her away from this spot might be dangerous, she is badly injured". He inhaled deeply, his growl becoming deeper, more menacing "if she were to be moved away I might consider listening to the whispers, the ones telling me to go for the sweet spot". Fry watched, again fascinated by the silver consuming his eyes "just like hers, but you've got a different shine job to hers right? Her's aren't always silver like yours". There was a surprise hitch in Riddick's continuous growl, eyes watching Fry suddenly intense "what you just say?". There was a small moan from KT's occupied corner and Riddick's attention suddenly shifted as KT mumbled "Jesus, what it take for a little quiet on this fucking dead planet?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

John's chuckled, throwing his keys in front of Riddick "kids these days" he muttered, his blue eyes connecting with Fry's before he left. Jack and Ali took a few hopeful steps forward before the silver eyed glare was back, and it took KT a few moments to connect the two "enough Riddick, those kids are with me and are mine" she said softly, stating a claim on the two boys letting Riddick know that if he hurt them, he'd have to deal with her. Riddick growled softly, before ignoring the audience completely as if they didn't exist "you shouldn't be moving" he stated suddenly. KT snorted quietly, dragging herself across the hard ground to reach the keys. She paused at his feet, looking up at him wearily "this is going to hurt, a lot" she murmured to herself reaching up she hooked her hands into his belt and lifted herself up, her eyes tearing from her injuries. Unsteadily she held onto him, looking up into his eyes "the bastard didn't give you back your goggles" she spat, eyes narrowing. Riddick breathed in deeply, a slight shudder going through his body "we'll worry about that later" he murmured, painfully mindful how close her hands were to his cock.

When KT was steady with her body leaning against Riddick's she reached up to the locks, trying to concentrate on getting the lock open but finding it incredibly difficult with Riddick's face so close to hers. Fry coughed, getting out of her startled daze she motioned the children away as Riddick nuzzled into KT's neck his arms coming down quickly, free from their capture, before circling the girl. He lowered them both to the ground, mindful of the claw marks that shredded her back "take off your shirt, we got to see to that before its infected". She paused, head lifting from his shoulder while chewing her lip cautiously. Riddick chuckled, a small smirk appearing out from beneath the grim exterior as she turned away, lifting the tank top up and over her head. She tensed as Riddick moved her so her back was facing him and she was sited comfortably on his lap. "Have to take this off too" he murmured against the nap of her neck, fingers steadily fiddling with the clip of her bra before he slipped it off her, KT shivered from suddenly being exposed to the hot air.

She shuddered, feeling his cool breath on the wounds "be still" he said suddenly after a few minutes of silent studying, while KT froze as she felt his tongue sweep up the weeping blood. She cried out, about to crawl away but Riddick wrapped his arm around her waist making her move a little closer to the bulge in his pants. "I said be still" he said mildly amused at her attempts, receiving a shuddering growl from the female "what are you doing!". Riddick snorted quietly, his grip tightening as his mouth made patterns on her back "cleaning" he just said simply. His ankles snaked around KT's legs, holding her still while his grip relaxed and his fingers danced over her ribs. His hands came up to cup her breasts as she arched into him, her breathe unstable.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Everlasting Black_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

The more Riddick's tongue moved over the claw marks marring her back, the more painful it became. As waves of pain hit her at each stroke, the harder it became to control the inner beasts. Her arctic wolf paced, a fierce, pain filled snarl passing through its mouth, sometimes it was so vicious that the snarl passed her own human lips. For some reason her hellcat was taking a back seat, just quietly hissing and cowering. Something that KT hadn't seen it do before. Riddick tried soothing her with hands rolling her nipples, but it hurt too much for KT to enjoy the sensation. It was only when Riddick started purring deep in his chest that KT relaxed, finally letting Riddick's hands continue its path and letting his hand enter her trousers to rub the front of her. KT moaned, pressing back against the bludge in Riddick's trousers, panting when he moaned loudly in her ear. He finally stopped licking her wounds and gently bit between her shoulder and neck, purring more loudly when KT reached around to hook her arm around his neck. He chuckled darkly, licking her ear with his slightly rougher than normal tongue "unless you want an audience, we better get up". KT froze, suddenly able to her the soft footsteps coming their way. Grumbling softly, KT was able to stand with help from Riddick, just able to put back on her bra before Shezza came in. Shezza looked at them with blood shot eyes, Riddick chuckling darkly and whispering so only she'd hear "I'm only allowed not to kill those two kids right?". KT's lip twisted at the corner, standing in front of Riddick to hide the evidence of what had been just going on. "You really didn't kill Zeke?". All the small humour that was in Riddick's face disappeared, ripping KT's shirt he bounded the now clean claw marks on her back "It isn't me you gotta be worried about".

A few hours later KT was slipping into a dusty, but sort of comfortable old bed. After Riddick had cleaned her wounds and wrapped them the survivors had travelled to the settlement through the suffocating heat. After a little look around they had been taking it in turns to sleep in one of the old huts, and now it was hers for the hour. Lying on her front to escape stressing the wounds on her back, KT was too tired to bother searching for any creepy crawlies, and it wasn't long before her eyes shut and then there was nothing. She woke some time later, breathing heavily with nightmares of flying monsters dancing around her head. "Not a good sign, to be shaking in this heat" KT jumped, startled when silver eyes peered at her from a dark corner. "Riddick?" KT asked softly, voice thick from sleep. Riddick sat in the corner of the single bedroom hut, eyes watchful as KT painfully sat up slowly "if I said I had a way off this rock, would you leave them?" he asked suddenly. KT froze her slow rise, eyes snapping to Riddick's "do you?". Riddick was across the room in an instant, face inches from KT's and steadily leaning closer, eye flashing as KT back away as he moved forwards "could you leave them?" he growled softly, slowly lowering himself on the bed, hovering over KT as she struggled to keep her back from touching the dusty, and most likely disease ridden, bed. Riddick ran the tip of his nose across her slender neck, breathing deeply "could you leave the bitch that almost left us all to die? Could you leave the pushy Holy Man? The grieving widow? The Blue Eyed Devil who eye fucks you every chance he gets? The so pure, so innocent, children...?". KT suddenly growled deeply, eyes flashing silver she bared her teeth as both her Hellcat fury and Arctic Wolf both protested violently "Ali and Jack are mine! You hear me Riddick? I will not leave without them. You want me off this rock? You figure how to get the four of us out of here!". Riddick snarled in her face, watching as the silver faded and KT flinched back from him. Stopping his growls suddenly, he breathed deeply for a moment, his hand raising to touch her face he suddenly noticed the finger shaped bruises rapidly appearing on the younger convicts' forearms. He sighed loudly, hands going to cup her shoulders he dropped his forehead to hers. Seeing her not relaxing he nuzzled against her head in feline like affection he purred loudly while she slowly relaxed again "you'd die for them?". Feeling her nod he shook his head backing off a little "I do this for you, your mine. You understand Crimson? No running anymore. No fighting". KT hesitantly nodded "we get Ali and Jack to safety off this planet, I'll go with you willingly".

Riddick connected his lips with KT's as soon as she confirmed their deal, holding the back of her neck and teasing her bottom lip with his, he fingered the waist line of her cargo pants tugging them down as KT's hands went to his chest, hastily removing his sleeveless shirt. Slowly lowering them to their sides, Riddick was careful of the claw marks that ran down KT's spine, tugging on her bottom lip before abandoning it in favour of her neck as she worked his belt open. KT pulled his own cargo trousers down his hips, tongue circling his nipple and nipping gently as he kicked them off his legs, grabbing her hips and pulling her in closer. KT removed her sports bra, the last article of clothing between them she raised her knee to hitch it around his outer hip as his hands moved over the soft skin of her stomach to between her legs, checking to see if she was ready. KT hummed into his mouth, hips moving as his finger stroked inside. She whimpered when he removed his hand, Riddick grinning as he moved his hand under the hip pressed into mattress, gripping them both as he suddenly shoved into her. KT threw her head back, growling at the rough entry, before moving her lips back to Riddick's and reaching out with her tongue pulling his back into her mouth. KT snapped her hips forward as he steadily pushed himself inside, retreating before forcing himself back in again, their moans slightly muffled inside each other's mouths. Riddick released one hip to thread his long fingers into her hair, grabbing onto it roughly each time he thrust forward. KT tried to move closer, both her knees trying to stay hitched onto his hips before giving up and hooking her ankles together behind his back, the heel of one foot pressing and releasing against his lower back each time they snapped forward to meet each other. Riddick's movement picked up speed, releasing KT's lips he moved down her throat leaving bright red marks with his teeth each time he moved. As the waves of pleasure became too much Riddick growled loudly, snapping forwards to meet KT faster he bit down tightly onto the junction between her should and neck "mine". That was the last thing KT heard before her vision exploded as she came, clutching onto Riddick as he kept moving faster through his own end.

Pulling out of her Riddick lay on his back, wrapping one arm around her lower back well away from her claw marks as she half crawled onto his chest. Both just lay there while they caught their breath, suddenly both chuckling slightly "randomer and randomer" KT laughed dryly, putting her sticky cheek against Riddick's chest and looking up at him. They laid there for a long time, seeming longer then the hour KT had in the hut, Riddick's long fingers threading through the wavy lengths of KT's hair. KT tensed as someone knocked on the door "Miss Crimson? Have you seen my eldest? Suleiman?" KT sat up quickly, tugging up her cargo pants hurriedly "no, one moment and I'll come and help you look". Riddick sighed, getting up and putting his own clothes on "I thought it was just the two you were keeping? What's it matter if the others die now or later?" KT meet his silver eyes, her own slipping through for a moment before her colour returned "I'm going out to make sure those two kids of mine aren't in whatever trouble the others are in".

KT turned as she was about to open the hut door, reaching out and taking Riddick's goggles from his hands she gently slid it over his head, kissing his eyelids before lowering them to protect his eyes from the sun light "thankyou". Riddick said nothing just inclining his head before KT turned on her heel and burst through the hut door. Squinting her own eyes she searched quickly before quickly walking towards the main cluster of buildings, Riddick lazily walking besides her, hovering just a little closer than usual. As they walked into the main building, all eyes were on them, John's eyes immediately spotting the teeth marks on her neck. "Stating a claim Riddick?" he drawled, eyes taking in all the extra skin KT was showing since Riddick ripped her shirt to make her bandages. "Please we don't have time for this, we need to find Suleiman" Imam said quickly, cutting into John's next sentence. Riddick shrugged, lopping an arm around the younger convicts shoulders, bringing Fry's attention to the finger sized bruises on the younger girls forearms. Fry shot John's a dirty look and was about to comment when screams sounded from one of the bigger sheds. "Anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick said stoically.

KT had frozen when she heard the boys scream, slipping from under Riddick's cool arm she was across the doors threshold before any of the other survivors could react. Racing towards the coring room she was met with a locked door, and wasting no time in looking for the other entrance she began kicking the metal barricade. The door shuddered as KT snarled, eyes fully silver as she dented the metal in her way to her cubs, when suddenly two other feet joined her own. KT glanced to see Riddick and John's both besides her before the metal door fell back under their combined efforts. John's walked in first with his gun raised, KT quickly stepping in as well before a large hand caught her upper arm. KT's eyes looked up at Riddick, flashing him a snarl. He growled back, eyes staring at her intensely before she dropped her silver gaze, Riddick's eyes becoming calmer he released her "stick close". They crept slowly through the dust covered metal room, KT's eyes darting everywhere nervously while Riddick hovered close protectively. Opening a closed sliding door Riddick looked in carefully before beckoning KT and holding an arm in front of her slowly sliding across the wall across the room. KT's hand smacked against her mouth, seeing and smelling the mutilated body of a child. KT grabbed tightly onto Riddick as he herded her back "is...is it...?" she asked softly, quivering against the stronger convicts back. A single shake of his head made relief pulsed through her, and looking down she gripped Riddick's shirt tighter. Riddick glanced back at her, before looking down to see what she was looking at. He easily pieced together the foot prints and drag marks evidence in the dirt. He suddenly looked to their right, and restraining KT from running over they quickly crept across the space.

Riddick pulled the flap back quickly, reviling two blooded, pale faces. KT quickly came around from Riddick's side and to her knee's, letting the boys scramble over to her while she wrapped both arms around them. Hushing them she rocked slightly letting her relieved eyes seek out Riddick's, only to find him suddenly leaning over her, and therefore the boys, protectively while his eyes stayed intently on a dark corner of the ceiling. KT was about to speak before both boys shook their heads violently, pointing in the same direction as Riddick was looking. Seeing their panicked faces KT let the anger wash over her, knowing by the boys stunned reactions her eyes had changed colour again. Letting her new eyes do the seeing, she saw what her human eyes had missed. There were winged versions similar to the creatures she had already met in the dark caves underground. KT gripped Riddick's ankle, waiting until he looked at her before she hesitantly motioned towards the door. Riddick stiffly nodded, gripping Jack's underarms and lifting him from the small safe haven. Now able to move with just Ali's small body pressed to hers, she crouched slowly, lifting a finger she pointed toward the crouching Jack and stock-still Riddick. As KT moved slowly, she took Ali's arm, not knowing he had been cut. At hearing the sound of Ali's soft sound of pain the winged creatures came to life. Riddick shot up from his slight hover to tightly grip KT's arm, pulling her quickly while KT grabbed Ali and Jack ran at their side. KT could almost feel the wind from their wings before the two convicts pushed to two boys through the sliding door and pushed their body's against the handle, jerking back slightly before pushing back when the creatures crashed into the metal. After a few minutes of harsh banging against the sliding door Riddick and KT glanced at each other before quickly backing up towards the outer door, KT taking Ali and Jack's hands "move. Fast".

Out in the sunlight KT suddenly turned to the two younger kids, gathering them to her and hugging them tightly. Riddick said nothing as the three hugged each other, watching them detangle when the other survivors found them. As KT watched Imam look over Ali and Fry and Shezza scold Jack she found herself pressed against Riddick's side, hugging an arm around his waist as he lent to press a quick kiss against her forehead, bumping his head against hers "you three will be a troublesome Pack".


End file.
